


Ultimate MJ's reality check

by Phillipe363



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, referenced suicde attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Following breaking up with Peter because of the Spiderman life getting to much, her issues and Gwen Stacy the harpy sleeping at Peter's house, Mary is surprised when Peter no longer talks to her. Upon confronting Peter about it well Peter reveals the cold hard truth to MJ about why he's pulled away.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Mary Jane Watson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Ultimate MJ's reality check

**Hello everybody.**

**I was reading some of the Ultimate Spiderman comics which one of the issues I ended up having was while Mary Jane began decent, I very quickly lost all sympathy when she turned into an unlikeable shrew.**

**Pretty much if you do like Mary Jane don't be wasting my time leaving angry reviews about how much I suck.**

* * *

Midtown High school

Standing by his locker Peter placing a few books in his backpack feels a presence nearby and doesn't need his spider-sense to know it's Mary Jane Watson the only other person in the hall beside him. Mary comes walking over with leaning up into his space looking not pleased.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Is it because of shaking up with Stacy living in your house?" Mary probes unhappily.

Looking at the read head "We broke up remember? Did you really think we could just go back to normal? And no, I'm not dating Gwen, or even if I was it's still none of your concern" Peter replies icily.

"Of course, it is we still belong together, we're just on a break. Also, why are you being so cold to me?" Mary inquires.

"It seemed final to me. I don't think you want to hear why; excuse me I've got class" Peter says in forced politeness.

"Yes, I do" Mary replies firmly.

Looking over "You really want to know?" Peter inquires.

Nodding "Yes," Mary says.

"I can't be friends with somebody who treats other people who have done nothing to deserve it like crap, even if it's just one individual from purely selfish reasons. Even putting aside our issues" Peter says.

Rolling her eyes "What are you even talking about?" Mary asks.

"I'm talking about how you treat Gwen Stacy. Ever since she's arrived you hate her out of petty jealously. Like do you think I'm not allowed to have friends who are women that are not just you? I'm not stalker possessive when you have friends who are guys besides me" Peter says frostily.

"Well, you practically fell over her ever since she's arrived" Mary replies bitterly.

"Gwen helped me out with a bully and is a kindhearted person who is going through a rough period in her life. So yeah, I'm going to help somebody if I can. Only you don't care, that was obvious when I told you to go check on Gwen when I found Gwen in the dumpsters after learning her mother was going to leave with hating her daughter. Remember what you said? God, she's such a drama queen" Peter says in loathing and slight anger "Like goodness grief MJ that's just inhumane. This coming from the fact you already know that I told you Aunt May and I had to talk her down from suicide. Not to mention pitching a fit you threw over finding she would live with us despite nowhere else to go. Like did you really think I would sleep with her?"

Mary Jane averts her gaze elsewhere since that is exactly what she has been worried about. Frankly hates it when any woman gets too close with Peter who belongs to her. No one else.

"First of all, I am living in my aunt's house, no way I would ever disrespect May like that. And two I don't even like Gwen in that manner, something I have reminded you of more than once. You were more concerned over yourself about her moving in despite the fact Captain Stacy, her father got murdered. Then there are our issues which I'm done taking the blame on completely" Peter says harshly.

"Oh, please you're the one who screwed up with hardly ever talking to me about my life. Instead, all your time is focused on that dang suit" Mary says bitterly.

"I'm done apologizing to you for who I am. You thought my other life was just thrilling fun only once reality hit, then decided on blaming it all on me. Yes, I am sorry your life is rough at home, or the nightmares from Norman. I never wanted either for you MJ, but communication goes both ways. You could have easily told me because I'm not a mind reader" Peter says coldly.

Glaring "You're a real jerk right now to me you know," Mary says briskly.

Shrugging "I don't care. My life has got bigger issues than you" Peter replies.

"Where are you going to get your suit repaired? You need me" Mary says.

"No, I don't, I can sew it back together myself and besides, I created the original one myself anyway" Peter replies.

With that said the spider-enhanced teenager closes his locker door with zipping up his bag and slinging it over one shoulder before walking past the redhead. Mary whirls around to look at Parker.

"Is that it?" Mary asks upset.

Turning around locking eyes with his once girlfriend "What else is there? I told you everything, you're not going to change and despite what I feel for you now one day I'll move on. You can't have it both ways MJ for breaking up with me, treating my friend like crap, blaming me for nearly every problem in your life than acting like I must be waiting on standby like a chained-up dog. Sorry but I've got too much self-respect for that" Peter replies firmly.

With his speech done Peter turns around walking away from Mary Jane who's standing there watching him leave trying to think of something to say, but nothing comes out. Because despite Mary's best attempt the conversation is over.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Now yes, some issues after the first break up when Mary Jane after a near entire issue of complaining about Gwen being in Peter's life, completely blames him for not paying her any attention and breaks up with him, is MJ does eventually apologize on her treatment of Peter.**

**However, the entire way Mary Jane treats Gwen is brushed under the rug and not even mentioned.**

**Frankly, the way Ultimate Marvel treated Gwen Stacy, in general, is appalling since they killed her off for no reason whatsoever that I can think of besides just getting Gwen out of the way Meaning Peter had only MJ in his life as a female besides his Aunt May.**

**Never mind Gwen telling Mary Jane is she didn't even like Peter that way, or Peter telling MJ that, yet Gwen got a more brutal murder compared to mainstream canon by being not just crushed to death by Carnage's tentacles, but had her life sucked out at the same time. Sure, Gwen returned as a clone but was no reason to kill her off.**

**Yes, I know in the later comics Peter dated Kitty for a while, but she eventually left.**

**Oh, let's see Felicia Hardy/Black Cat remained adult only when discovering Spiderman being a teenager proceeded to vomit on him in shock. Before quickly ending any desire for romance naturally.**

**Gee Ultimate Spiderman writers sending a very clear message for your hatred of any other romantic interest, especially two of Peter's more famous ones? I'd say so.**

**Not like it's any different than mainstream comics where Gwen got the horrible storyline on having been revealed to sleep with Norman Osborn which was written by a Peter/MJ writer. Plus, Gwen killed off in the first place besides shock value of needing somebody to die, was so Gwen could be removed for Peter/MJ relationship development.**

**For Felicia who Peter was dating at the same time, Marvel decided to marry him off to MJ. Instead of merely having them peacefully break up Marvel decided to go the extra mile by having Felicia out of nowhere starts working against Spiderman by being in league with an assassin called the Foreigner in revenge towards Peter with Dr. Strange removing Felicia's bad luck powers.**

**Oh, in the Spider-Island comic book event when all of New York gets Spider powers Mary Jane is the only one who right away starts helping others. Compared to the rest of New York population over a million people either become lazy for doing nothing or criminals. Until Peter as Spiderman rallies everybody else together.**

**Even Ben Grimm comments about Mary Jane being a real Spider-Woman when standing next to one of the real users of the title. Never mind Mary Jane has done nothing to earn the title besides writer pandering.**

**Also, the entire Peter Parker and Mary Jane wedding in the comics would have never happened if the news media didn't take a half-hearted response by Stan Lee, with Jim Shooter on not caring if Peter got married for blowing it way out of portion as this event happening. Then Jim with the rest of Marvel decided to cash in on the craze.**

**For as much as the Peter/MJ fans still complain about Michael Straczynski and Joe Quesada's One More Day story, which while I agree was poorly written, Marvel has done plenty of pandering over the years with destroying of other characters to get Peter/MJ.**

**Until next time**


End file.
